dragonballzroleplayingfandomcom-20200215-history
Talk:Creating your Character Guidelines/@comment-4044190-20150215021324
Name: Travis *Physical Description **Age: 16 **Gender: Male **Race: Human/Dragon (Demonic Dragon) **Height: 6"6 **Weight: 250Ib **Typical Clothing: Blue short sleeve shirt, black vest/trench coat, baggy jeans, size 19 shoes. Most will be addressed with the picture. *Personality **Travis is a teenager who acts differently from almost everyone around him. He chooses to walk the opposite path then any sane person might, and always remains true to himself. He could care less what people think of him, but won't hesitate putting himself in harms way for others. ***He refuses to bow his head to anyone, regardless of how strong much stronger they might be. He rarely backs down from a challenge, and always follows through with whatever he strives to do. Stubborn and hard-headed, it's difficult to talk him out of doing something once his mind has been made up. He doesn't consider himself a hero, regardless of whatever impressive feat he accomplishes. That doesn't mean he won't appreciate a thanks every now and again. ****He isn't one to be smug, and tries to keep a cool head most of the time. He's very observant, picking apart an opponents weaknesses no matter how small they are. He is easy to anger, and hard to calm down once he's enraged. *Back Story **I'mm sum this up in about 7 sentences excluding this one. ***Travis was born as the human reincarnation of The Creator of all life, Choas. Naturally succeeding in all aspects of life (rather he likes it or not), Travis' only true wish is to return to find a sense of humanity, which he achieved with the help of those like him. During his return from the hospital, Travis and his grandfather were struck by lightning, which killed his grandfather in the process. Unwilling to accept that it was an accident, Travis began his one man standd against the gods, fighting his way into their domain and beating them all. When it was all said and done, Travis believed that everyone was over, until Chaos, who had been sealed away by the gods, awoke from their deaths. Attempting to defy him, the battle-worn Travis was easily defeated, and thrown into a different universe half dead out of pity from Chaos. Wishing to write his wrong, the slightly crippled Travis battles his way through universe to universe, finally landing in an altered DBZ universe, his final stop before returning home. *Other System stuffs **Savage Roar! - During his travel's through universes/dimensions, one of them had been overrun by demonic dragon army. Among them there stood a hero of the humans, a man who had managed to merge his blood with a powerful demonic dragon without becoming corrupted. Deciding to join forces with this man, who happened to be that universes "Travis", the two managed to weaken and defeat the demonic dragon army, soon having their own one on one confrontation. Travis one, and as a reward, the hero merged himself with Travis, allowing Travis to have all of his skills. One of these skills happened to be Savage Roar, which he uses to disable a fighters energy and magic attacks.